Knights in White Satin
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN Why did Chris Jericho really save Trish Stratus? Fic based off of RAW 101303 Please R&R FIN


Title: Knights in White Satin  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Pg13 to be safe  
  
Disclaimer: Yet again, Vinnie Mac has everything, wrestlers themselves, and me ... nothing.  
  
Archiving: Go for it, just let me know  
  
Summery: Why exactly did Chris Jericho help Trish from attack on October 13, 2003 RAW  
  
+++  
  
Chris Jericho gritted his teeth as he walked away from Stone Cold Steve Austin. He'd meant what he said. About being a man, and protecting a woman. It's not that he was lying about it, far from it. He truly believed that a man should never attack a woman, hell ... even if provoked.  
  
He didn't know what came over him. He just ... he saw her and they were about ready to ... no, he couldn't let that happen. And before he could control himself, he was running down that ramp and attacking Steven Richards. He couldn't stop himself from going over there to check on her. Check on Trish, make sure she was all right. Before he could stop, his hands were on her, cupping her face, wanting to look in her eyes just to make sure she was ok.  
  
And then the look on her face. The shock, maybe it was disgust, it hurt him. But he couldn't let that get to him, he had to make sure she was all right. So he swallowed all the pain that look gave him, and stared right in her eyes. He couldn't stop himself from asking, 'Are you all right?'  
  
Her eyes had widened, and she was afraid. Why? He was only asking ... he was worried and he showed concern. And she looked like she thought he'd attack her too. He could never attack her. Of all the people he could never attack, she ranked above an 80 year old nun, at least in his book.  
  
Sighing, Chris walked into his locker room, hoping that by some chance, Christian wasn't there. He was wrong.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Christian's calm voice rang out.  
  
Chris only shrugged. "I don't know, man. I don't know what came over me."  
  
Christian shook her head. "Damn it, man. I thought you were going to kiss her."  
  
Chris looked to his friend with sad distraught eyes. "So did I."  
  
Christian stood, heading towards his friend and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, at least you covered your ass well with Austin. I mean, that should cover it for everyone."  
  
"Not her." Chris said. "She ... she won't believe it."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Chris shook his head, walking to the other side of the room, keeping his back turned. "Because she's a woman, and she looked in my eyes out there. And I don't know if I had my mask up." He chuckled, ducking his head. "Concern will do that to you."  
  
"So will the woman you love."  
  
Chris sighed.  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
"I don't know how I can. But I do. I mean, we haven't dated, we used to be friends and I did help to train her. But lately ... I don't know man, I can't describe it."  
  
"Emotions never make any sense, so don't even try to figure them out." Christian said, comfortingly. "It's usually easier just to feel, and run with it. Thinking ... that usually ends up biting you in the ass. And not a good bite, but like this nasty shredding kinda bite."  
  
Chris snickered. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Do you think I could really love her? I mean, here and I don't really know her all that well."  
  
Christian shrugged. "Well, yeah, I do."  
  
Chris turned. "How, how it just doesn't make sense. How can I be in love with her?"  
  
"You know something I believe?" Christian started. "I believe in soul mates. I believe we can come back and ... and I believe that not all the time, but many times, we're with our soul mates but just in different bodies or situations. Like sometimes you're best friends and sometimes you're lovers and sometimes you're husband and wife and sometimes you're brother and sister, or maybe a stranger you bump into on the street, and you never see them again. But you meet at least once."  
  
Christian stepped closer. "And I believe that our souls and our ... essences can recognize them. I believe that we can subconsciously remember what it was like with them and know that we love them, and instead of all the beating around the bush bullshit ... your soul is like BAM I'M IN LOVE! So it takes out all the red tape, you know. Love at first sight and all."  
  
"Are you saying Trish might be my soul mate?" Chris's eyebrows rose quizzically.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe she's your soul mate and you remember loving her before, so you do now. Or you're completely infatuated and obsessed with the physical body of a hot woman you're attracted to."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "Way to just rape the romance you were building."  
  
Christian shrugged, a smile on his face. "I'm being honest."  
  
Chris shook his head. "Well I can nix your second assumption cuz I don't just want to fuck her. Yeah, I'm attracted to her, but that's not what ... I don't know. It's different, ok. I don't ... I don't want her like that. Well, I do, but not only for that ... am I making any sense or am I just rambling again."  
  
"You're rambling."  
  
Chris sighed.  
  
Christian smiled. "No, dude, it makes sense. It really does. Look, come on, why don't we head back to the hotel."  
  
Chris nodded. "Yeah, I'll just shower there."  
  
+++  
  
Chris grabbed his bag from the trunk, walking into the hotel lobby, Christian at heel. That's when he saw her. Trish standing right there. "Chris, wait ... Chris."  
  
Chris froze, quickly gathering himself. That Jericho smile spreading onto his face and he slipped into character. "Well, if it isn't the lovely Trish Stratus."  
  
Trish blinked a few times, stopping in front of him and just looking. "Why?"  
  
He did everything not to just kiss the woman right now. Instead, letting his character run. "Why what?"  
  
"You know what I mean." She cupped the back of her head; it was almost subconscious.  
  
Chris resisted everything to keep from putting his hands on her, to check on her neck, to rub it or to just hold her. Why exactly was he resisting this anyway? "Oh you know ... I'm always ready to help a woman in need." He scanned her body, damn she looked good. And she really did have the most captivating eyes. "You know, I'm just being chivalrous. Just being a real man for a lucky lady." He winked.  
  
Trish stiffened; appalled at his actions, at the way he was staring at her body. This was not the Chris Jericho that came out to the ring. This was that cocky son of a bitch that would do anything to get a lay. "I thought I saw something different in you tonight. I was very very wrong." She walked away.  
  
The façade dropped and Jericho couldn't keep the frown off his drawn face. That's when Christian smacked the back of his head. "What the fuck did you just do? God damn it, you couldn't just have said. 'I didn't want to see you attacked again.' Or 'A real man never hits a woman, and I wasn't bound to let it happen again.' Or 'ARE YOU ALLRIGHT?!' Just have shown some fucking compassion instead of slipping into the asshole character you try to show everyone. Fucking Damn it."  
  
Jericho swallowed. "Dude, I couldn't let her know. I couldn't ..."  
  
"I never said pour your heart out. Just not be an asshole. Is that too much to ask? That's it, I'm taking matters into my own hands. Now go up to the fucking room." That said, Christian walked away.  
  
Sighing, Chris walked up the few flights of stairs and into his hotel room. Tossing his bag on one of the beds, he walked into the bathroom, wanting to rinse off. Yes, I nice relaxing shower ought to clear his mind.  
  
And in about ten minutes, Chris turned off the water, grabbing one of those white towels and drying himself. Pulling on a pair of boxers and the white soccer shorts he always slept in. He looked in the mirror. "You really are one sorry fucker, aren't you?" He picked up the brush, raking the tangles from his hair. Scratching the water from it once more, he folded his towels and walked from the bathroom.  
  
He tossed his ring gear into his bag, and the door opened behind him. "It's about time you got back." He turned, his eyes widening as Christian gripped Trish's arm and pulled her into the room. The little blonde actually looking quite scared. "What the hell are you doing?!" Chris couldn't keep the anger from his voice at the look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"I'm fixing this fucking mess." Christian said then looked to Trish. "You are not to leave this room, got me?" Trish nodded, worried and frightened then Christian turned his attention back to Jericho.  
  
Jericho grinned. "What are we having fun tonight?"  
  
Christian scowled, recoiled and punched, knocking Jericho right onto his ass. "Stop with the fucking mask. Would you just be Chris for once. Not the pompous ass wipe you love to be for some ungodly reason just be Chris. The Chris I know."  
  
Chris rubbed his jaw, standing and squaring off to Christian. "You hit me."  
  
"And I'll do it again if you don't just grow up."  
  
Jericho grinned again then looked to Trish. "So what she here for?"  
  
Christian punched again, knocking Chris right off his feet. "You know damn well why I brought her here so cut the shit. Just drop it." He gripped Trish's arm, quite roughly and pulled her to his side. "Look at her, Chris. She's right here."  
  
Trish flinched, squirming slightly. "Christian, you ... you're hurting me."  
  
Chris's eyes fired and he flew to his feet, punching Christian. The other blonde caught off guard, he let go of Trish, falling backwards. He hit the ground hard and looked up, wide-eyed at Chris.  
  
Chris glared. "Don't you ever fucking hurt her." He gently grabbed Trish's hand, pulling the woman behind him, as if protecting her. "You fucking touch her like that again, and I will kill you. I swear to God, you'll be dead and decaying before you know what happened."  
  
Christian paused a few moments ...  
  
...  
  
Then burst out laughing.  
  
Chris, taken aback, furrowed his brow, only now noticing how Trish had a soft hand placed on the small of his back, as if making sure he stayed in front of her. God, he loved her touch, it simply melted him. It was so soft and delicate and feminine and ... Damn he shivered.  
  
And then Trish seemed to rub him slightly, her hand moving in a circular motion, almost comforting. Chris was gone. Absolutely gone. "What's so funny?" he growled.  
  
Christian wiped his eyes, getting to his feet. "You. You're funny." And Christian left, laughing.  
  
Chris, confused more than ever, turned, looking down at Trish, noting her quite frightened demeanor. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said, softly, then took her smaller hand in his, looking at her arm. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm ok." She watched as he traced over the red mark that Christian's hand left. "He ... he didn't really hurt me. I ... I was just scared."  
  
"As long as you're sure." His voice, smooth and comforting. His eyes traveled to her face, and they locked with hers a long few moments. He couldn't raise the mask again, the mask that usually hides everything he feels. The mask that makes him feel strong and impenetrable. The mask that held his emotions in check ... the one that would keep him from getting captured in her beautiful eyes. He closed his eyes and stepped back from her, hating the way he felt lost when the heat of her presence was gone.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
He gathered himself, opening his eyes to look at her. He had no idea what she could see in his eyes, but God help him, he hoped it wasn't much. Hell, she'd probably just laugh and joke at him, then leave and it'd be around the federation in minutes of how Chris Jericho is a softy.  
  
"You aren't hiding anything from me. I can see it all. I don't know how, but you're an open book to me." She stepped to him, reaching up tentatively to touch his cheek, as if afraid the touch of his skin would scald her.  
  
He shivered at the contact, unable to help himself from leaning into her touch. His eyes fluttering closed as he ducked his head slightly, loving the affectionate gesture he never dreamed he'd feel from her.  
  
"Christopher," she breathed. "Why do you hide from me? We were friends once. I didn't know you that well but ... then you changed, before I could know you. And you withdrew."  
  
He wouldn't open his eyes, only nuzzled into her touch. "I couldn't ... I ... I don't know. I ... I was afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
He reached up slowly, grabbing her wrist and turning his head, bringing her open palm to his lips. "That I'd fall in love with you." He kissed her palm once, then again. Simply sweetly kissing. Instead of tensing, like he expected, she did the opposite, relaxing with a sigh.  
  
She smiled, the gentle scruff on his chin and cheeks rustling against her hand as he continued to kiss. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
He didn't answer, simply continuing with his task of adoring her hand.  
  
She pulled her hand away, hooking a finger under his chin to raise his eyes to her. "Is this the real Chris Jericho ... the one that Christian was talking about?"  
  
He nodded, silently.  
  
"You're so different."  
  
He glanced away from her eyes. "Is that bad?" She didn't respond and he stepped away from her, walking to the sliding glass balcony doors. "Look, if ... maybe you should just leave. You don't have to stay."  
  
Trish eased to him, padding gently up behind him then putting her hands on his back. "I don't want to leave." She pulled on his arm, turning him. His eyes were closed. "Look at me." He refused; she cupped his face. "Chris, look at me. Please."  
  
Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. "Trish just ..."  
  
She pressed her fingers to his lips, silencing him. "You know something I believe. I believe in soul mates." Chris's eyes widened, but she continued none-the-less. "And I believe that if you meet each other again, you can recognize them. And there's something about your eyes. Something so familiar. Something behind the mask, that I somehow remember, and know so well. I don't know how, but it's like I know you. I feel like I know you, Chris. And I can't explain it. And ... I see it in your eyes too. Don't you feel something?"  
  
He didn't want to speak, in a way didn't want her to take her fingers off his lips. He only nodded.  
  
"It's like I know you ... and yet I know I don't." She cocked her head. "Something so familiar and ... I don't know what it is. I have never felt this before in my life. Have you?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
She sucked her lower lip into her mouth, chewing on it a little. "What should we do?"  
  
Chris blinked a few times, taking in what she said, what Christian said, and just letting himself feel. Never taking his eyes off of her, her reached up, pulling her hand down from his lips and holding them in his. A few more moments and he brought one palm to his chest, placing it over his heart, letting her feel it's racing rhythm.  
  
She couldn't look away, couldn't do anything but let him continue and do whatever it was he was going to do. Trish was nervous.  
  
Chris kissed her.  
  
It wasn't hard or rough or ... or anything she expected in a kiss from Chris Jericho. It was sweet and tender and gentle. His lips so soft on hers, his taste familiar. His hands abandoned hers and wrapped around her, caressing her back, sides then back again; he held her, cradled her.  
  
Trish melted as he licked tentatively at her lips and she allowed him entry, letting him deepen the kiss. She whimpered as his tongue touched hers, licking sweetly and loving. She recognized his kiss. She'd never kissed this man before, but knowing exactly how he kissed and she kissed him back as if she'd been kissing him for years. She remembered his kiss, his touch, his taste; he was so familiar and it didn't make any sense.  
  
He didn't want to stop. Didn't want to stop kissing her, he wanted to kiss her forever. He loved the taste, the feel. The way her soft body felt pressed against his much more muscled frame. The way her tiny hands traced over his bare chest, making his muscles jump and dance with the mere feel of her. The way those same hands tangled in his hair, holding him even closer like she wanted to pull him right through her, she wanted to be so close ... just so close.  
  
Trish shivered. He felt so good. So familiar and safe and ... and everything she never thought would be Chris Jericho. But here he was. And here she was. His hands so comforting, she whimpered at their feel. The way he'd break the kiss only to breath, leaving those few seconds for them to taste the others breath before he'd be kissing her again. More loving and sweetly and passionate then the last.  
  
Chris couldn't contain his slight groan as her hands ran over his back then down. Lower and lower until he felt them skim the fabric over his butt, feeling the hard muscles of that region that he'd spent his life developing. She caressed around his waist, his hips, back to his rear then up his back to clutch at his shoulders. He could feel her nails digging into his flesh a little, it didn't hurt, it just made it all the more believable that this was actually happening. And he was kissing Trish Stratus.  
  
Trish sighed as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her, but never tracing those hands lower down her back. In a way, she wanted him to, but then she also loved the fact that he didn't, almost out of respect to her ... like he didn't want to over step his bounds. No man has ever done that before, never respected her enough or so much as to not expect anything out of just a kiss. Never kissed her so sweetly yet passionately. The fact that she could feel him, and feel he wasn't getting too into the kiss ... but that he was content in just the comfort of only a kiss ... that his body yearned for nothing more ... just a kiss was all he needed.  
  
Chris was shocked when she seemed to choke, pulling away and coughing and he thought for an instant that he did something wrong. But his fear was soothed when he saw the tears. Her head bowed, her shoulders shaking. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her and pulling her right into his chest. "Shhhh..." he buried his head into her neck, letting her feel him so close, his lips right to her ear. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Her arms bound around his neck and she lifted onto her toes so she could tuck her head into his neck. His damp hair pooling down and sheltering her face as she purposefully hid in the blonde locks.  
  
"Don't cry." He breathed. "Don't cry, love, please don't cry. I feel it too. I feel this ... connection."  
  
"I don't know what to do, Chris. I don't know. I've never felt this before, I don't know what to do."  
  
Chris eased her back, looking her eyes as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I don't care what anyone says, or what people think. Or what they say we should do or do what everyone else has done. I don't care about any of that. I just want to do what feels right." He smiled, warm and tender.  
  
Trish swallowed hard, looking right up at him. "And what feels right?"  
  
He kissed her.  
  
- End -  
  
*** HEY, HERE I GO WITH THE ONE PARTERS AGAIN. Oh, come on ... after what happened on RAW between the Canadian God and Goddess, and you actually thought I wouldn't write this. ... please please. So, ... yeah anyway, hope you enjoyed ... Read and Review. *** 


End file.
